Question: Michael did 13 more push-ups than Ben in the evening. Michael did 15 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ben do?
Solution: Michael did 15 push-ups, and Ben did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $15 - 13$ push-ups. He did $15 - 13 = 2$ push-ups.